Romantic Russian Roulette of game of jealousy
by ToriTrueBlood
Summary: When Eli still gives mixed signals, Adam comes up with a Plan to put Eli in his place and Eli either take the next step or lose Clare for good to Drew Adam brother
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Degrassi or the characters but I do own this story I hope you like it me and my Twin Tess Aka ****Forbiddenxsmile**** will be working on this together :D**

**Romantic Russian Roulette of a game of jealousy**

"Adam, I do not get him," Clare complains

"Whom are we talking about?" Drew and Adam ask at the same time.

"Eli and his stupid mixed feelings"

"Yeah, I've been noticing that lately. Didn't he say he needs time?" Adam asks

"Yeah I have been giving him time, but he flirts with me, and then acts like he wants to take the next step, then he will give me the cold shoulder and avoid me." Clare states

"Well that's his loss, you are extremely beautiful Clare." Drew adds

Adam suddenly speaks, "I just got this totally crazy idea. Drew, how would you feel about helping Clare show Eli he has missed his chance?"

"Well, that depends on what I have to do…" Drew says

"All you have to do is pretend you're interested in Clare; flirt with her, send her things like flowers, be all romantic and sweet around her, just show her that you're interested in her."

Adam continues… "And Clare, you have to pretend that you don't even know about Drew, you have to act shocked when he hits on you, and you have to show interest in him too, got it?"

"I'm in." Drew states

Clare adds, "Yeah, me too. Do you think this will really work?"

"I kind of do, but we'll have to see, this is only the first step." Adam says

"So Bro, how are we gonna start this?" Drew asks

"We'll start Monday, but today let's just get this get together over with. What time did Alli say to be at her house, 8:30?" Drew nods "What time is it right now, 6:30? Hey Clare, wanna play Dance Dance Revolution?" Adam asks

"Ding" "dong"

"Adam, would you go get that?" Drew asks

"Fine, but who ever loses I take their place" Adam states

"Sounds good to me, but I got to warn you Drew I'm pretty good at this game." Clare says with challenge in her voice.

Adam goes to get the door.

"Hey man, I know we said we were going to have guys night at my house, but my dad has company over so can we do it here?" Eli asks

"Yeah we can but Clare's here, I forgot all about guys night. Sorry dude." Adam says with sympathy

"It's okay. Wait, Clare's here?" Eli asks

"Yeah. Drew, Clare, & I are going to Alli's get together tonight. Do you want to come?"

"I did not know she would be here, maybe I should go." Eli starts to turn around. Adam grabs his arm softly.

"Why do you keep acting this way? You guys are friends, and she sees that now. She understands that you're just not ready. Well, we have to go to my room for guys night. Clare & Drew are playing a game, so they'll be using the flat screen."

"What are they playing?" Eli asks.

"One of the Dance Dance Revolution games."

"Never played it."

"I can't wait to see Clare beat my bro, he's always so cocky when he wins." Adam says with a grin.

Eli laughs, "Nice. Should we go watch?"

"Yeah, go right in."

Eli walks in and stands by the door so Clare & Drew can't see him, he spies on them. Adam watches as Eli does this -seems like my plan already working. Eli does already not like that she is spending time with him- Adam smiles to himself.

"What! You cheated! There's no way you got all those." Drew complains

"Drew I did not cheat, I'm sorry that I'm better then you at this game. Looks like you need some practice" Clare says teasingly.

"Take that back," Drew threatens

"No I will not take that back."

"Alright, you asked for it."

"Wait, what?" Clare asked confused

Drew tackles down Clare, and starts tickling her.

"Drew! Stop! I hate getting tickled!"

"Only if you take it back!"

"Never!"

Drew stops, pulls Clare up, then grabs her and throws her over his shoulder.

"Drew! Put me down!" Clare yells.

"Nope you asked for it!"

Drew takes her outside to where the pool is.

Clare yells again, "Drew! You wouldn't!"

Without Drew saying a word, he throws her in the pool.

"Drew what did you do?" Adam asks

Adam & Eli come running outside to see that Drew threw Clare in the pool.

Clare went under, pretending to be drowning.

Once Drew saw that, -Ohh shit!- he thought to himself

He immediately jumped in and swam to where Clare was, he grabbed her and brought her to the surface.

Adam yelled, "Dude, you dumbass! Why did you do that! Omg, is she okay?"

Drew got her out and shook her. She didn't move. When he was about to give her mouth to mouth Clare spit water on him.

"Ha-ha got ya!" Clare laughed

"Clare you scared the living shit out of me!"

"Well, next time you will listen when I say no"

"That's it."

Clare got up, and Drew started going after her. Clare got him exactly where she wanted him, the moment was perfect.

"Alright. Drew, I'm sorry." She said as innocently as possible.

"You are?" Drew asked, confused.

Clare got closer, than pushed him in the pool.

"That's what you get!" She started to laugh

"Hey, that's not fair."

Drew got up then got out, and started chasing her. They both end up falling in the pool at the same time. They started wrestling. After their little fight, Drew got out first.

Clare then got out without her noticing she had a white shirt on.

Drew & Eli couldn't stop looking. Clare was standing there, in her white v-neck tee, that was now see through.

Adam came back to tell them it will be awhile for the towels to dry, then he saw what the guys were staring at.

"Uhhh, Clare? You do remember your wearing a white shirt?" Adam asks

"Huh?" Clare asks

Adam laughs "ha-ha, I hate to tell you this but your standing there all wet, with just a white v-neck, which we can now all see through."

Clare Stared to cover where her bra was, with her arms but it didn't work.

"Clare, come with me." Adam says, guiding her back into the house.

Clare follows Adam up stairs to the bathroom

"You should take a shower, then get dressed for Alli's party. It's already almost 8:00." Adam suggests

"Yeah, I guess I should. Would you do me a favor and get me my bag of clothes?"

"I'll go get it right now. I'll just leave it outside the door."

"Thanks. Adam? Do you think this will really work?" Clare asks nervously.

"Clare, I believe it's already working. You should of seen Eli's face, especially when you didn't notice him; he had a hurt look on his face." Adam said matter-of-fact

Clare nodded, "So, what's the next step?"

"Clare, you're still on the first step. Since Eli will be going to the party with us, you and Drew should flirt and dance; do all the things to get him jealous, and if he loses it and comes to realize that he's done playing games and he's ready to take the next step we won't have anything else to do. If not, we will take the 2nd step, which will be you & Drew going on Dates.

"What if we need a 3rd step?" Clare asks.

"You and Drew would become boyfriend and girlfriend, but not officially." Adam says

"Wow, you really thought this through." Clare states

Adam chuckles "yes, I have. Now go take your shower and get ready. I'm gonna go get your bag for you"

"Thanks Again, Adam, for everything. Also for having a sleepover with me" Clare smiles at him

"It's no problem, but you will owe me someday." Adam smiles back at her.

"If this goes as planned, I will owe you my life."

Adam leaves and goes back down stairs, back to Drew & Eli.

"Hey guys, have any of you seen Clare's bag?" Adam asks, his eyes searching for it.

Drew was first to answer, "Yeah, she put it in your room. Where is Clare?"

"She's taking a shower, and then she's going to get ready for the party." Adam answers

"Ooh, well I should be doing the same, is she in your shower?" Drew asks

"Yeah she's in mine. Go in Mom's room and use hers."

"Alright, you two don't have much fun while I'm gone" Drew says with a smirk

"What was that suppose to mean?" Adam asks confused.

"You and Eli doing the naughty, naughty…" Drew winks.

Adam says loudly, "Ewww"

"I'm just joking, chill."

"Dude that's just not funny" Eli adds.

Drew leaves them to go take a shower

"Bro, what is up with your brother and Clare?" Eli asks

"What do you mean?" Adam asks innocently.

"When did Drew start to have an interest in Clare?" Eli asks, more intently.

Adam shrugs, "I do not know"

Eli shakes his head, "I don't like the way he looks at her."

"And why is that Eli? You're the one who keeps giving her mixed signals"

"Mixed signals?" Eli asked confused

"Are you going to stand there and act like you haven't been leading her on again?" Adam asks.

"I have? I did not notice." Eli says

"Well, dude you need to work on knowing your actions before you do them."

Eli shrugs, "I'll try and work on it."

"Talking about getting ready, you need to go clean your hands; you have grease all over them. While I go get ready, you go clean your hands.

Eli walks to Adam's bathroom. He didn't hear the shower on, and the door wasn't locked so he thought Clare must be done. He opened the door, and sees Clare half naked standing there drying off her hair. He couldn't take his eyes off her. She was so beautiful and dead sexy. She had the body of a goddess, he loved that Clare had curves. He watched Clare get dressed, still not able to pull his gaze away from her. His eyes filled with lust and desire now, if only he could act on it. He wanted to go behind her and kiss her neck, and touch her body like he did many times in his dreams. But, for someone reason he still couldn't do it.

Is he scared of a commitment since after what happen to Julia? The one person that he cared for the most? But, with Clare it was so different, he never felt this way with anyone one else. Not even Julia, he cared for Julia deeply but he never fell in love with her. Eli knew he was falling for Clare. Clare made him feel things he never felt before; they had this sexual tension that you just couldn't hide. He now wondered if she felt the same. Did she want him as bad as he wanted her? He was to deep in thought when Clare noticed he was there.

She screamed, "Eli! What are you doing in here!"

"Huh? What?" Eli said, confused.

Realization hit him, "Ohh, sorry Clare. I didn't mean to…"

"How long have you been standing there?" Clare asks

"Uhh, not that long." Eli says nervously.

Clare glares at him, "Oh really? Then how come you look so happy, huh? You were watching me change weren't you?"

**Did you like it so far I hope so yeah that was just a fuller for now**

**Please Review and lets us know what you think **

**Much love Tess & Tori 333**

** I wanna have a special thanks to Are lovely Twitter Friends for being the best friends we could ever Ask for **

**_BellaofTheBall,OutGoingGrl22, SwimmminChickk ,Misterella, Aubsbobs, literarylolita. **


	2. A Night of Truth & Dares

**I do not own Degrassi or the characters but I do own this story I hope you like it me and my Twin Tess Aka Forbiddenxsmile will be working on this together: D**

**Romantic Russian Roulette of a game of jealousy ch 2**

"I…Ahh! I wasn't, I just walked in," Eli said nervously

Clare glared at him, "You're such a lair. How come you are so happy in your pants? Do I turn you on Goldsworthy?"

Adam walked into the room, "Clare are you done yet? Woah, what's going on here?"

Adam looks back and forth between Clare and Eli

"Nothing!" Clare says too quickly.

"I gotta go clean my hands" Eli runs out of the bathroom.

Adam turns to Clare and asks her again, "Okay, what happened in here? Do not lie to me." He looks at her sternly

"Well, let see; I was taking a shower. I got out and I was getting dress, then I turn to see Eli staring at me with lust and desire in his eyes. Like he was one of those vampires from my fortnight books that I have read; instead of wanting to rip my throat, he wanted to rip my clothes off"

**One hour later **

**Eli Pov**

I hate sitting here having to watch Drew with _my_ Clare dancing…okay so I shouldn't say _mine_, but I wanted her to be mine. I still couldn't get the bathroom incident out of my mind. When she started dressing, I wanted to rip the clothes off her and take her right there against the bathroom sink; but when she noticed me, I got so scared. She knew I was watching her thanks to little Eli for getting happy, and she knew she was turning me on. I'm not use of having this kind of feelings; the lust, love and desire all rolled into one. This girl has that effect on me, and I can't even control myself. Thank god for Adam coming in or I would still be there trying to come up with a lie on why I have a bugle in my pants. I hurried out of there and went to the kitchen to wash my hands. Now I am at this party watching _my_ girl. Why do I keep saying that, Clare's not mine, she is no one's yet. I hate watching her with Drew, my best friend brother. I can't blame Drew for liking her, but why _my_ Clare? Why couldn't he be into someone else, like her friend Alli. Speaking of Alli, I hear here saying something about use getting into a circle and playing some kind of game. The next thing I knew we were all sitting in a circle, playing truth or dare, this is going to be interesting.

"Alright everyone, it's time to play truth or dare. Stop what you are doing, and get into the circle we have. It times to play the Shindig games." Alli says with a smile, "The first game will be truth or dare, we have all your names already. How we are going to do it is with .com. It's a truth or dare site, where you put the entire list of players name in it so in the question your name will be in it. You get to pick truth or dare, and it gives you one. You got it? Alright, let this game begin."

"So who wants to go first?" Alli asks

No one speaks up, "Alright, I guess I will. Truth or dare Owen?" Alli asks.

Owen thinks about it, "Truth"

"If you could make out with anyone in this room, who would it be?" Alli gives him a smile.

A small smile pulls as his lips, "It would you be you Alli."

Alli started to blush and gets excited that Owen does like her. Owen looks around for his victim, then he saw her, Alli's best friend, Clare Edwards.

"Truth or dare, Clare?" Owen asks

After thinking about it she says, "Truth"

"Is it true you write sexy Vampire Fiction?" He asks.

Clare's eyes bugged out of her head. "Wait, how did that get in there…? Alli!"

Alli starts to explain, "This site lets you put in the truth and dares you want, and it also adds their own to it"

Clare mumbles, "Oh great, tell me why did I come to this shindig again?"

"Because you love me, now answer the question"

"I…ahh…yeah I do" Clare said nervously with a sigh, "Alli, truth or dare?"

"Dare"

"I dare you to kiss Owen"

"Umm-okay" Alli got up and went by Owen. She kissed him on the lips gently then got up and went back to her spot with a smile on her face.

"Declan, Truth or dare?" Alli asks

"Dare"

"I dare you to kiss Clare for 2 minutes with tongue" Alli said with a devious smile.

"It would be my pleasure" Declan says with a smirk

Clare face stared to get rosy from blushing. Eli was getting jealous and mad that Alli picks Declan instead of him. Declan stood up, put out his hand for Clare to stand up with him.

"It's better this way to kiss you"

He pulls Clare closer to his body by her waist, and then he leaned down, lifted her chin up. First he kissed her neck, then he went for her lips. At first the kiss was sweet and innocent, then it turned into a passionate one. Their tongues started to dance. Declan started to nibble on her lip, pulling her lip lightly, before going back to kissing her soft smooth plum lips. Before they knew it there time was up, he didn't want to stop and neither did she. Clare use to dream about this all the time, when she was having her vampire fantasy about him, she still couldn't believe that she just made out with Declan.

"Wow prop master Clare, who knew you would be such a good kisser" He says with a wink

Clare face got even more rosy red

"Alright Clare it's your turn to pick a victim" Alli say

Clare look around wondering who she should pick, then her eyes rested on Eli.

"Truth or dare Eli?"

"Dare"

"I Dare you to kiss Declan"

"Eww no way, Clare" His face showed utter disgust

"You have to do it Eli. It says on here you have to kiss a person of my choice."

"Fine. Come here Declan. I'm so getting you back for this Edwards"

Eli leaned in to Declan, and kissed him really fast then said yuck and wipes his mouth.

"Alright it's my turn. Ready for payback, Edwards?" Eli turned toward Clare

"Truth or dare Edwards?"

"Truth"

"Damnit! I should have known you pick truth. Have you ever fantasized about anyone in this room? If so who?"

Clare's face went red, "I…ahh…yeah, Declan." Clare said nervously

"I could have told you that, dude." Declan says

"You knew she fantasized about you?" Eli says jealously

"She did more than fantasize about me. She wrote a sexy vampire fiction about me, and she kissed my neck."

"You did what? My, my, seems like Clare isn't as much of a saint as we thought she was." Eli says sarcastically

"Enough about me" Clare says nervously

Clare looks for her next victim "Adam, Truth or dare?"

"Dare"

"I dare you to kiss Fiona"

Adam looked over at Fiona; she had a smile on her face. Adam got up and walked over to her. He kneeled down, face-to-face with her, and gently cupped her face with his hand. He slowly moved closer, analyzing her response. She closed her eyes, as soon as their lips touched. Adam pulled her a little closer just before he released the kiss. Fiona's face was flushed as Adam smiled at her and went back to his seat

"What is up with kissing on this online game?" Alli thought to herself

Adam looked around for his victim, "Drew truth or dare?"

"Dare"

"I dare you to grab Clare's boobs" He had a smirk across his face

"What!" Clare exclaims

"It says here, 'Grab the player to your right's boobs' and Clare is on your right."

"Clare just let him do it, it not like it hasn't happen before" Alli says, "Remember the boob job rumor, and when Wesley grabbed them?"

"What!" Eli, Adam, and Drew all said at the same time.

"Alli!" Clare yelled

Alli put up her hands defensively, "What it did happen? Drew just grab her really fast."

"Alli, I am going to murder you after this game"

"It wasn't me, it was Sav."

"Sav! Why would you put that on there?"

"I didn't, it must of already been in the game." Sav said shrugging

"Fine. Drew, do it fast."

Drew turned to his right, and groped her for a minute, then let go.

"Now was that so bad?" Alli asks

"No, but it was weird. He's the Brother of one of my best friends."

Adam interrupted, "Aww, I am one of your best friends?" A smirk spreads across his face.

"Yes! Of course you are." Clare says with a smile.

"That hurt Clare" Alli says seriously.

"Whatever, now on to the next victim." Clare says

"Sav Truth or dare?" Drew asks

"Truth"

"If you would have to make out with someone in the room, who would it be and why?"

"Well it would be Holly J. Why? Because she my girlfriend and she is a really good kisser." Sav gives her a huge smile, "Truth or dare, Holly j?"

"Truth"

"What would you do to me for a Klondike Bar?" Sav asked with a chuckle.

"Babe, sorry to mess up your fantasy, but I would do nothing for Klondike Bar. Those things are gross."

Sav had disappointment on his face. He had no idea she didn't like Klondike Bars. He thought that question was going to be a good one. Holly J looked for her next victim. Her eyes rested upon the perfect person.

"Fiona, truth or dare?"

"Truth"

"Name three movie stars you would like to go on a date with"

Fiona looked confused, "Seriously? Okay. Umm Chance Crawford, Ryan Reynolds, and Robert Pattenson"

Fiona looked around, "Alright, Alli truth or dare?"

"Truth"

"If you could have sex with a celebrity, what celebrity would it be?"

"Ian Somerhalder" She said with a smirk.

Alli looked around for her next victim, she felt like messing with Clare again.

"Clare, truth or dare?"

"Dare"

"Clare, I dare you to do a 20-second handstand. If you are unable, you have to take another dare."

"I can't do that, I'm in a skirt."

"Sorry Clare–bear, but you have to do it." Alli says

Clare sighed, "Fine, then can I go put on some shorts?"

"Yeah, but the only shorts I have are short shorts."

"It's better than anything."

"Fine. Hurry up."

Clare went to Alli's bedroom and put black booty shorts on under her black skirt.

"Okay Clare-bear you ready?" Alli asked impatiently

"Yeah, I'm ready…but I doubt I can do it."

Clare bent down then tried to stand on her hands; she did it for 5 second then fell.

"Dang it." Clare says

Alli giggled, "You know what that means. I dare you Clare to remove an article of clothing from Drew"

"Can it be anything?" Clare raised her eyebrows

"Yeah, sure."

"Come here, Drew" She has a smirk on her face

Clare went and removed Drew's gray v-neck tee.

"Clare if you wanted my shirt off, all you had to do is ask." Drew was smiling.

Clare looks around, "KC, truth or dare?"

"Dare"

"I dare you to make-out with a pillow or teddy bear for 3 minutes, you have to say the girls name you like and you have to make kissing noises"

KC looked at Clare, "seriously?" Clare nodded.

KC slowly got up, found a pillow, and proceeded to make-out with it. He started moaning Jenna's name. Everyone looked at each other, some giggled. Clare giggled, then said, "Times up."

KC glared at Clare, "Clare, truth or dare?"

"Truth"

"Are you a virgin?"

Eli's jaw dropped in anticipation.

"Yes, I still am a virgin and proud of it"

Eli was thankful she still was, he didn't get why he care but he knew deep down he wanted to be the one she gives herself to. He wanted to be her first and last.

Clare looked for a new victim, "Owen truth or dare?"

"Dare"

"I dare you to turn on some music and do a strip show for us. You have to remove everything but your underwear. If any of the players gives you a five-dollar bill, you must give them a 30-second lap dance with lots of friction." Owen smiled.

Owen got up, went to the stereo, and turned on the radio. He stared to dance to the song Birthday Sex by Jeremiah. First he took his shirt off, the girls started to scream. Alli started saying stuff like, "take the pants off baby" Alli waved a five dollar bill in her hand. Owen started to smirk and started to dance by Alli. He started to unbuckle the belt to his pants, he got on Alli and started grinding for a couple minutes. Before Alli even knew it he was taking off his jeans; he ending the dance with a booty roll.

Owen smiled at her, "You wish you had this"

Owen looked right at Eli, "Truth or dare"

"Dare"

"I dare you to kiss a player for 15 seconds, we get to choose." Owen said "Everyone write a name for Eli to kiss"

Everyone wrote a name on a piece of paper, everyone put Clare's name; Clare put KC

Eli read the paper, "Alright the people have spoken. Clare will be the player to kiss him."

"What!" Clare said loudly, "I put KC"

Everyone looks at her weird, Clare shrugs. "Clare? Do you like guys kissing each other? 'Cause that's weird." Alli says.

"No, but I think it pretty hilarious."

Eli went and sat by Clare, he pulled her onto his lap. He leaned down and kissed her. It was passionate, one of his hands tangled in her hair while the other one was on her waist. Before he knew it the 15 second was up. Clare got off of his lap with the biggest smile. She tried to hide it and to her advantage, it worked. He didn't see her blushing.

"Clare, truth or dare."

"Dare" Eli got a huge smirk on his face, he was definitely pleased to hear her say dare.

"I dare you to bend over with pants down or not (up to the others!) and let me spank you 2 times"

Clare's eyes widen, "No way!"

"You have to do it Clare" Eli says seriously.

"Come on Clare, have some fun, live a little." Sav encourages

"Fine, but I'm leaving my skirt down."

Eli smiled, "That's fine."

"Okay, so where do I have to bend down at?"

"On my lap." Eli's smile got bigger.

Clare stared at him, "Are you serious?"

"You have to do it"

Clare sighed, and went over to Eli. She bent down and Eli pushed her down; so she was now on his lap. Eli raised his hand up and within seconds spanked Clare really hard.

Clare screamed, "Ouch! Please stop, are you done?"

"Nope not yet" Eli was enjoying this way too much.

He smacked her so hard for the second one, she screamed even louder than the time before. Her bum was so sore, she could barely sit. Eli had a huge smirk plastered on his face.

Alli chimed in, "Alright, Clare it's your turn to pick the next victim."

Clare looked around to find just the right person, "Drew truth or dare?"

"Dare"

Clare read the dare to him, "I dare you to take a shot of syrup"

Dare beamed up, "That's a easy one. I love syrup."

Alli calls to Sav, "Go get him a shot of syrup."

Sav went into the kitchen, and got the syrup; in a small cup and handed it to Drew.

Drew took his shot quickly and sat back down, smiling to himself.

"Alright guys, one more round and we are on to the next games."

Sav looks over at his sister, "Alli truth or dare?"

"Dare"

"I dare you to take your shirt off" Alli gives Sav a weird look.

"That's easy; I have another shirt on under this."

Ali took off her jacket then took off her purple v-neck shirt. Alli looked around, "Declan truth or dare"

"Declan I dare you to do 5 pushups"

"That's easy"

Declan got on his knees, and laid down. He got on his hands and did his pushups, before they knew it he was done.

"Wow that was pretty fast dude" Adam said

Declan smiled, then looked around. "Prop Master Clare truth or dare?"

"Dare"

"Alli since this is the last round can I pick the Dare?" Declan asked.

Alli shrugged, "Yeah, go ahead."

"Prop Master Clare..?" Declan says shyly, "I dare you to bite my neck, and then kiss it like you did the first time."

Clare's eyes brightened, "Really!"

"Yeah, I want to see how it feels."

Clare got up and sat in his lap. First she gave him a kiss , and then gave him a quick love bite, preparing herself for the bite. Then she went for it, she bit him right on the neck, hard. Declan moaned in pleasure. Clare didn't know why, but she loved that he was moaning. She started kissing his neck again leaving love bites. Then she got up from his lap and sat back down on her spot.

"Wow Prop Master Clare, I should of let you do that the first time. That was so hot, quite a turn on I may add." Declan gave her a smile.

Clare was still looking at Declan, "Clare it's your turn."

Clare came back to reality, "Can I skip it and give it to someone else?"

Alli shrugged, "Yeah, sure."

Clare looks around, "Alright Sav, it's your turn."

"Drew Truth or Dare"

"Dare"

"I dare you to go in the closet with Clare and play 7 minutes in heaven, but I'll give you 10" Sav gave Clare a wink.

"What!" Clare said

Sav smiled, "Go on Clare and Drew"

Drew got up with no hesitation, and pulled Clare with him into the closet.

They heard a clicking noise, "Sav! Did you just lock the door?"

"Yes, now while we finish the game you guys will be stuck until we're done."

Clare and Drew sat down, and Drew asked "Clare?"

"Yea, Drew?"

"How's your butt?"

"It is still sore, thanks to Eli."

"So what do you suppose we do in here while we wait…"

Before Clare even knew what was happening, Drew lips crashed into hers. At first she was shocked, but then came back to the surreal life and realized that Drew was kissing her, he then started to kiss her neck, mixed with love bites.

Clare gulped, "Drew what are you doing?"

"I am making Eli jealous, and those bite marks will make him very jealous. Now we can sit here and wait until we hear footsteps, then I'm going to go back into kissing you, okay? It will make Eli furious." Drew was smiling

Clare smiled back, "Good plan."

4 minutes passed, then they started hearing footsteps. Drew and Clare went back to making out again, the door open and who was it? Clare and Drew were still pretending to make out and not notice when Eli opened it. The fact that Clare was making out with his Best Friend's brother was making him furious. "Dude, gross. Can you two quit playing tonsil hockey, the game is over with and Adam is ready to go."

Clare and Drew walked out of the closet, Clare knew Drew's plan worked.

"Sorry" is all Clare could say.

"Well let's get going" Drew says

1 hour later

"Let's watch the Hangover, guys." Adam said as he ran to the kitchen. Eli walked to the bathroom, and Clare and Drew plopped on the couch. Adam was already placing popcorn in the microwave.

Drew broke the silence, "You know Clare; your eyes are really beautiful." Clare blushed because Eli had already said that.

"Thanks" I gave him a smile, and his eyes met mine. He started leaning in, Clare didn't know what to do.

"Whoa, guys. Should I give you guys some alone time?" Adam interrupted, obviously amused.

Eli was making his way down the stairs, "What did you mean by that dude?"

"He meant nothing by it" Clare said as she put some space in-between her and Drew

Adam chuckled, "Yeah, whatever." And sat himself in-between them.

Drew said, "So did you get the movie, Adam?"

Adam practically pulled the movie from nowhere, "Yeah right here, Eli go put it in…"

Adam got Clare and Drew's attention. "Can I talk to you guys for a minute?"

Drew and Clare nodded, "Yea sure."

Clare and Drew walked with Adam, he turned and faced them. "Alright, what is up with you two?"

Clare looked at him, confused. "What do you mean?"

"I almost walked in on you guys kissing"

Clare defended herself, "That was not me that was Drew"

Drew interrupted, "What! You said to flirt and act like I'm into her so I'm doing it."

"Yeah, but Eli wasn't in the room" Adam pointed out.

"Yeah but it doesn't take that long for him to get back"

Adam looked at him suspiciously, "Alright for the first time this night I want no kissing, understand?"

Drew nodded.

Adam looked at Clare, "Clare?"

"What, he the one who keeps kissing me."

"Fine Drew no kissing."

"Alright, fine." Drew put his hands up, defeated. "I can still flirt and touch her right?"

"As long as it over the clothes" Adam says, "Let's go watch the movie."

Drew and Adam walk out first, and sit down on the short couch. Eli was sitting on the longer couch, "Where's Clare?" Eli asks

"She went to go put on her Sleepwear, she'll be back down soon." Adam said, while stuffing popcorn in his face.

Eli looked upstairs, "That's a good idea, I'm going to go change out of my clothes. I'll be back."

"Do you want us to start the movie?" Drew asks

"Well I will not take that long, just watch the trailers, I'll be back."

Eli left and went upstairs to Adam's room to go talk to Clare. He banged on the door first, once again he didn't hear anything. He opened the door. And there she stood in her Bra and panties getting ready to put on her sleepwear.

"Uh! Clare don't"

"Eli!"

"Shhh! Do not scream I just need to talk to you"

Clare glared at him, "What is with you and walking on me half naked?" As Clare said that. she started to blush. He was the first guy to ever see her half naked.

She grab blanket and cover herself, "Eli you couldn't just wait until I change to talk to me?"

"This can't wait, I wanted to say how sorry I am that I've been giving you mixed signals again. I didn't know I was until Adam told me. Please say you forgive me…I don't want you to think I'm some jerk or jackass." Eli looked at her sympathetically

"You forgiven, okay, now let me get dressed."

"But I don't want to leave, I like seeing you half-naked. Who knew Clare Edwards had one hell of a body?" Eli gave her his famous smirk. Eli couldn't help himself, he pushed Clare against a wall and pulled the blanket away. Now revealing the body of a goddess, he started kissing her with passion and lust mixed together.

**Please Review and lets us know what you think **

**Much love Tess & Tori 333**

**I wanna have a special thanks to Are lovely Twitter Friends for being the best friends we could ever Ask for **

**_BellaofTheBall,OutGoingGrl22, SwimmminChickk ,Misterella, Aubsbobs, literarylolita. ****Liekomgz**


	3. The day after

**Romantic Russian Roulette of a game of jealousy**

**i do not own Degrassi or the Character's hope you like Tori & Tess **

"**The day after" **

Eli Hands now where all over her body. he started trailing kisses on her neck to blossom Clare let on a soft moan. She could not hold back anymore. Eli pick Clare up threw her over his shoulder took her towards the bed, soon as he got to the bed he threw Clare on the bed. He started kissing her again passionate with lust he wanted her. But he did not want to rush this. It was her first time so he tried going as slow as he could let himself go. He move up only to take off his shirt then he went back to kissing her when he was about to take His pants off.

Eli awakens from his sex Dream Damn it! Eli yelled, "It was only a dream!. "But I wanted it to be real I wanted to finally show her my feelings". As Eli was yelling this out. He, finally look around it was four in the morning. Adam and Drew must have got up and went to Bed. Eli was about to get up he look down and saw that he wasn't the only one who had Fallen asleep he found his Clare Edwards, Soundly asleep in his arms her head laying snuggly on his chest. he love having her in his arms. Now only if he could bring that dream into life and just quit fighting it.

He did not want to hurt her, but he also did not want to lose her to Drew or anybody. Eli wanted Clare to be all his and him to be all her's. He could not get the guts to make Clare his. To tell her he wants to be with her & also that he has fallen in love with Clare Edwards. He wanted to take the next step so many times, but something keeps pulling him back he does not want to end up hurting her, he doesn't want another relationship ruin by him. That is what keeping him back. He doesn't want what happen to Julia happen again. That what keeps holding him back. The fear that he will end up hurting Clare too. He would rather die. Than do that to Clare. he started to think should I get up and take her to Adam room or just let her sleep here with me, he thought he really didn't want Clare to leave so he just lay his head back down and try going to sleep. He was trying to go back to sleep. Then he felt her move he pretended he was sleeping, Clare awaken. Kind of the same dream Eli was having but in her's Eli was a vampire. she look around saw what time it is then notice that she was sleeping in Eli arms'. she couldn't help but smile she laid her head back down and went back to a deep Sleep' eli waited awhile in tell he could tell she was back to Sleep'. he wonder what she was dreamin of but all thought's went away when he driff off to a deep sleep.

**LATER IN THE DAY**

"Clare! , Eli!".. "Wake up sleepy heads", "it time to get up". Adam says, Alright there still not getting up Drew says annoyed. Drew go get me a bottle of ice-cold water Adams says with devious smile. Dude you are not going to do what I think you gotta do. Drew says curiously. "Yes I am, Mom does it to us". "Now it time to try it on someone else" adam says with smile, Adam took the ice cold water bottle from him then pours frist on Eli face "Dude what the fuck"! Eli says furiously Then Adam pours it on Clare It did not even work Clare was still sound to sleep.** "**Whoa", "it did not even make her finch", ahhhhhhh What the - adam said confused Omy it seems like are little Innocent is having a sex Dream Eli says with a smirk. Eli could not help but smirk He also had a sex dream.

Eli wonder, what her's could be about. Eli had a idea he lend down and bite Clare on the neck. Clare moan in her sleep then awoken opening her eye's slowly to find the dark hair Eli staring into her eye's , then look around to see Adam & drew all smiling at her. "What do I have something on my face or something?" "Wait why I'm I wet' "Maybe someone was having a wet dream' adam says with a giggle Clare started to blush "I ahh I don't remember". But why is my shirt wet. "Because Adam threw water on me and you to try to wake us up".

"But it didn't work on you. "I nearly fall of the couch" eli says with a smirk, "So what where you dreaming About Edwards" "I can't remember" Clares says shly. "Your' lying I can tell" "No im not" clare trys to hide the blush "We all heard you clare you were moaning a screming harder!" Clare blush turn reder than a tomato I-i-i I have to use the Bathroom. "Oh my god" they heard me, what am I going to do, I guess im going to have to admit it. Clare started washing her face then brushes her teeth. When she was done she went back down strais it was like they where all waiting for her to explain the dream. "So Clare what was the dream about & who was it about"Adam said with a smirk. 'Do I have to tell" "Yes!" Adam & Eli both said "Fine" "Ahh the dream was about vampires & I was a human who was in love with one of the vampire's. I love him so much I give myself to him. The end. "What!'. "You can't give us more detail" Adam says "Nope! . "Fine". Well I need to head home. I didnt even notice the time. I cant believe I sleep that late will I'll see you guys Monday.

**Thursday September 28****th**

"Are you excited about tomorrow or what?

"I really don't care Ali"

"How about you guy's"? Ali askes "I would be. If for tomorrow, we could pick what you laides to say's all the guys agree, "I could do that" Sav Says. "But then you will have to let us laides pick what you wear for Tomorrow Ali says. "Am up for that holly j & Fiona both says while agreeing with Ali. "Then do we have are self a deal"? Earth to Clare are you in? "Yeah I guess" "All right" "I'll partner you guys up", so you know who to dress Ali says. "Drew & Adam" & Fiona & Adam Drew & Fiona you get to pick and Agree together of what you want want Adam dress as. Adam you get to pick what drew to dress up as. "Sweet!" Adam says Exictedliy. Holly j & my brother Sav You two get to pick for the other of what to wear. Owen & Me "Clare & Eli" What! There is no way im letting him dress me up. "But you have to. Come on Clare live a little. "Fine" "Declan" you can dress however, you want. "That fine with me. We will all go shopping together. "So Clare you go with Eli, ill go with owen, "Fiona, Adam & Drew you all go with Declan. & Holly J & Sav you go have fun. Cants wait to see how every one looks tomorrow. "This well be insterting'.

**Later on that day **

"So where' are we going for this outfits" Clare askes

"Hot topic" Eli says with a smirk

"I should have fugire that" Clare says with annoyed tone

"So what have you decied Eli? To make me dress as?

"You will see" "now what are you making me dress as Clare?

"Oh, you will see, "I think it fits you well Eli.

Clare and Eli walk into Hot topic he took her staright to the back where all the Costume where at. The frist one he saw it was called (Transylvania Temptress Sexy Adult Costume) it was (Red velvet black tutu dress). It was cute but not what he was looking for. he wanted something out of her comfort zone. he search thur 5 things intell her got toward the backs of the rack and found just what he was looking for. it was Called (**Sexy Nurse Adult Costume) **it wasBlack uniform with a red front zipper and side ribbon lacing dress it was cute and sexy at the same time perfect for clare. "Found urs now go try it on" "Edwards"

"Are you serouse?" Eli

Yes why you don't like Clare

"I knew you would pick something out of my comfort zone'

Clare went into the changing room. She tried on the dress, it fit her perfectly. it show some cleavage it huge her curves perfectly. she had to admit she love this dress but she would never admit that to Eli. She took the dress off. got back into her own clothes now time to look for Eli outfit. cant wait to see his face when she sees what he has to wear.

"Did it fit"? Miss innocent

"Yeah it did' Mr Devil

"Why didn't you show me"?

What would be fun in that? Now it times for me to pick your outfit come with me. Clare pull Eli into the guy section, she could not find what she was looking for. She went up to one of the worker's. Excuse me but do you mind helping me im trying to find leather pants for guys.

We have some in the back. "Let me guess dressing up for Halloween as a guy"? The worker asks. NO im trying to dress my friend into "Lestat de Lioncourt" from Queen of the Damn the Interview with A vampire. That a good choice. Well let's see "hmm" here you go, she hadent Clare a bunch of clothes that would do the part of what she needed. Hear you go Eli now you go try on the clothes. "Do you want a preview Clare? "Nope im fine with seeing what tomorrow brings' Eli.

**Hope you like please review (: **

**XOXO Tori & Tess 333**


	4. Chapter 4

**Romantic Russian Roulette of a game of jealousy**

**I don't own degrassi or the Character's **

Eli Pov

I have not been this excited since the Dead hands Concert but today I get to see a new Side to Clare I can't wait to see her in the outfit I pick out. I wonder how she will wear it or even do her hair & her makeup. Will she play the part of the roll of the character costume? Or will she be little saint Clare and have it cover with a jacket, either way I cannot wait. To see her in the outfit I hope she surprise me tomorrow.

**The next day ****Clare Pov **

I cannot believe Eli making me wear this; I still cannot believe that I am acutely going through with it. I woke up early so I can get ready and look the best as I can to make Eli mouth drop when he sees me and maybe even make him jealous... like How me &Adam and drew plan we would. Maybe I should flirt with Drew today just to get under his skin I cannot wait to see what today brings. I wonder how Eli looks in his Outfit I pick out. I hope that he plays the part.

**1 hour later **

"Clare honey is it all right if you walk to school today; I have to go in work early "Mom that fine... Have a good day you to sweetie. "Are you still spending the night over Ali's house? Yes mom I will be back home Sunday after me and Ali go to the movies to go see the new paranormal actively movie. All right sweetie have fun try not to get to scared. Mom! You know I am not scared of scary movies, I know I hope you have fun you deserve it Thanks, love you mom, love you to Clare's mom say to Clare with a kiss on Clare forehead. 30 minutes later Clare's Phone ring

*Ring* *Ring* Clare cell phone goes off

Clare –"Hello!

Ali- "Hey Clare you ready yet

Clare-"Yes I am already are you still coming to get me

Ali- "yeah, Sav and I are on our way now

Clare- "all right see you when you get here, I cannot wait to see your Outfit.

As Clare hangs up with ail she decided to call Adam to see what the plan was today.

*Ring* *Ring* *Ring*

Clare – "Hey Adam!

Adam –"Hey Clare! , What up

Clare – "So what the plan for today

Adam – "Huh? ...What Plan

Clare – "You know step 2

Adam – "Oh yeah ahh I say the outfit should do the trick but if it doesn't, Flirt with him & Flirt with Drew make him jealous that should work specially with that Outfit Eli pick for you. Any guy would be jealous that you're giving another guy the attention that they want from you.

Clare- "Do you really think that will work?

Adam- "Trust me Clare in that Outfit any guy will be Jealous of the guy you give your attention to. "Oh and Clare

Clare- "Yeah Adam

Adam – "Make sure you play the part today be the Sexy Nurse

Clare- "Oh trusts me Adam... I think I meant have you fall in love with me today, just wait and see what I have in plan

Adam – "I cannot wait. See you soon Clare

Clare – "Bye Adam

Clare gets off the phone with Ali Right on Time

***Ding dong* **

Clare rushes to the door open it there Ail standing there "Oh my gosh Ali you look amazing."Clare you look so hot, "Thanks Ali! ,"Are you ready Clare ? "Ready as can be." "But wait I'm going to go get my Trench coat, "Why are you wearing a coat ail asks confuse **"**Because I want to cover it in tell I see Eli then take it off, Adam said to play the part and I will play the part of this outfit today. "Oh my gosh! Clare I have never been so proud of you in tell now, okay now let's go

…**.. Page Break… **

"Are you girls ready? "Yes, Sav I cannot wait to see what everyone wearing. Clare & Ail get out of Sav car and walks in Degrassi to their lockers "So Ali how should I do this. "I think you should wait in tell you see Eli coming which I will tell you then take off the trench coat nice and slow, "Sounds good. So what did you make Owen dress as? Clare asks "Batman" What did you make Eli dress as?. "Lestat de lioncourt not the Interview Vampire Version but the Queen of the damn version."I bet he will pull it off. Did you see him in it, when you guys try on the outfits?. "No I did not let him see me in mind and I did not want to see his I want to be surprise when he sees the whole look.

"Speak of the devil," Ail says

**Eli pov**  
As I got out of morty look around to see if I can find Clare she was nowhere in sight outside, so I decided to go inside knowing her she right by her locker talking to Adam or worst maybe drew. No, she probably talking to Ali. as I walk in I went straight to Clare and my's locker and there she was talking to Ali, Ali was looking around probably for her boyfriend Owen. Then as I was getting closer Clare started taking her Black trench coat off nice a slow I couldn't help but look…her legs look amazing in the black plumbs as I was Getting closer she was taking it off her shoulder right when I got there it was off I came behind her and whisper sexily in her ear * you look amazing in this dress. "Eli! "whoa" 'you look wow!" good I have her speechless

"I know I am drop dead gorgeous but you do not need to stare Eli says with a smirk

"Shut up Elijah"

"Clare as I was saying, Ali continues talking. "we were all going to the Halloween dance tomorrow night you should come, then after where going to Declan place. "You mean in this outfit Clare asks, "No, you can change Clare-bear Ail says ,"Good I have a better outfit to wear Clare says back. "So will you come, and you too Eli do you want to come! , "To the dance, I don't know, It not my style Eli says "Oh come on Eli live a little' Clare says "Fine but I'm only going because you ask me ocean blue. "Drew! Hey oh my gosh you look amazing Clare said. "Thanks babe but you are the one that looks smokin. Eli you pick the perfect Outfit for little miss Edwards."I'm sorry but I won't be able to make the dance for tomorrow night I already have plans with Kc. "It okay hope you boys have fun. "Oh we will drew says

….**Page Break … the next day **

It was 4:00 Pm

Clare was about to get a shower then she heard her phone went off it was a text from Eli

Hey, Clare how about we ditch the dance and hang out and watch Scary Movies it will be my treat (; -Eli

Clare texted Eli back

Is Adam going to the dance or is he ditching it to hang with us? -Clare

Nope. Adam going to the dance with Fiona so it will be you & me. I will be at your house at 5:30 to pick you up; we will go to Video news Video store and rent some horror movies see you soon

Edwards's _Eli xx)

Alright sounds good to me

See you soon Goldsworthy :D _ Clare

Clare just got out of the shower and went and started drying her hair it only took 20 Minutes then she put on some eye shadow she went with a Light grey and a some eyeliner just on the line of her bottom eyelashes then she put on here Red & black lace bow headband minutes must be good hair day for her today when Clare came out of the bathroom she saw she got a new text.

**1 New text message **

I am here a little early mind letting me in (; _Eli

Clare went into her dresser and got and threw on her purple VS lounge short's and her VS white sleep cami and threw her Vs Hoodie black & Purple Robe on, then started heading to the front door. She opens it and finds Eli standing there in his Black skinny jeans & his back & grey stripe V-neck Tee's with his black vest. "Clare Edwards answer the door in your Bathrobe

"Huh? well you text me when I just got out of the shower it won't take me that long to get ready I guess stay out here in tell I'm done it ONLY take me 10 minutes. Clare rush back to her bedroom got her clothes out that she was going to wear and went back into the bathroom to get dress. She put on Tripp snow wash skinny jeans & and a Black Cami "Perfect" she said to herself she look amazing Clare came down stairs to find Eli looking bored as can be "You ready Eli! , Eli looks up surprise "Wow you look amazing those jeans look… wow is all he could get out but you didn't have to dress up for me" Eli says smugly

"Who said this is for you, I just wanted to look good today are you ready to go. Yes! I am bored out of my mind just waiting out here for you. "Now let go before I die of boredom Clare could not help but giggle at him. By the way, Clare you are staying the night at my house so make sure you have you nighty Eli says sarcastically

Fine then hold on I got to go pack it.

…**Page break….**

"So what movie do you want to watch first?

"Hmm… I do not know, you pick the first movie

"Then... Sorority Row It is then. Clare sat on Eli couch "Umm Clare! "Where not watching the movies down here where watching them in my room, "this is a sleepover or did you forget Eli says with a smirk "No, I did not forget smarty-pants. "Only you Clare would said smarty-pants why not just say smart-ass come on I know you can do it say it with me smart… Ass! Eli says with a chuckle. "No thank you Elijah!". "The name is Eli I hate when you call me by my first full name. "Well do not pick on me about my words usage. "Fine but it time to watch the movie, do you want anything to eat pizza or Popcorn or maybe some ice cream. "Pop corn sounds fine Clare says "What bout to drink ."Whatever you have. Eli left the room Clare went into her bag and got out her cell phone charger and changed her cell phone.

It only took Eli 10 minutes now he was back with a bag of pop corn and two cans of diet coke. "That was fast Clare said to Eli. "Well it does not take that long to make pop corn and get drinks. "So you ready for the movie Eli asks, "Yeah put it in. Eli get's up and puts the movie in then comes back and laid on his bed right bedside Clare. The movie started out with girl, a screaming running, this made Clare jump she did not expect it to already start with screaming. Eli could not help but chuckle at her "Already scare Clare! "No it just caught me by surprise that all "Sure.. It did Eli says with a smirk. Clare sat 5 feet away from Eli she did not want to be too close to him

**Eli Pov **

I need to make my move Eli thought to himself, he tried to lay closer but Clare would move farther away. "Damn It! Eli yells in his head Eli put the pop corn in the middle of them between the bed maybe we could at least have hands touch. As Clare was getting into the movie, Eli had other plans in mind. Eli did not even pay Attention to the movie his focus was all on Clare. How her reaction was during the movie it was priceless. When the guy stab the chick with the tire iron she bite her lip but not in her usually sedative way more of scare kind of way, She look like she really enjoy the couple sex scene Eli still wonder who she was having her sex dream about, she never told him who it was about

"Hey Clare!

"Yeah Eli!

"You want to play 21 questions

"Yeah I guess who goes first

"I will Eli says "who where you dreaming about, the night at Adams house

"None of your business, why do you want to know

"I'm just curious who you had sex Dreams about

"But why are you curious the last time I check your just a friend

"Yeah and friends asks friends personal question so who was it about

"If I tell you then I have to kill you Elijah!

"Well that a risks I am willing to take Clare!

"Oh really Clare leans into him and whisper in his ears

"My...Dream... Was...About... Vampires' Clare moves away with a plastered smirk on her face

"Clare!

"Elijah! Clare mocks

"Fine in tell now, but I will find out I always do Eli says with a devious smirk now you ask me a question Clare!

"I do not have any questions to ask

"Are you sure

"Yeah!

"Okay what up with you and drew Eli asks

"Huh? "What do you mean?

"Well like what I have been seeing is like you two are a thing now

"Oh really… "Elijah Goldsworthy! Are you Jealous?

**Please Review so I know what you think of it, the next Chapter will be interesting just wait and see **

**xoxo Tori **


	5. I cannot be friends with you anymore

** "****I cannot be friends with you anymore"**

** I don't own degrassi or the Character's **

"Oh really… "Elijah Goldsworthy! Are you Jealous?" Clare says

"What if I am Clare?"

"Why would you be the last time I check, all you wanted to do is be friends? So why would you even care If me and drew were a thing."

"You know why Clare!"

"Apparently I don't" Clare says

"Clare it hard to explain … I just"

"No! "Do not even go there just admit Eli…"

Before Clare even knew, what was happening Eli crash his lips on Clare's. The kiss was a passionate one Clare did not push him away. she kiss him back after 3 minutes Eli pull away. Clare & Eli did not say anything for a few minutes. Clare could tell by his body language and his face expression what was coming next was not good. Eli broke the silence.

"Clare … I don't…. Look Clare about that kiss I really don't know what to say"

"Come on Eli! I think we both know what you are going to say … it was a mistake! Right! Just a pity little kiss, you don't feel the same I as I do"

"Clare! I am so sorry I did not mean…"

"No! Eli just forget it, you know what! I am so sick of your mixed Signals. I have a better idea why don't you just stay away from me and leave me alone. I can't deal with you anymore … you can never make up your mind on what you want. One minutes you're like into me, then next … you're not. Like 6 minutes ago, you were trying to make a move on me. now you are pushing me away. I cannot deal with this anymore you and I are done … I cannot be friends with you anymore."

"Clare! Don't say that… I didn't mean.. I am a jackass but please Clare don't push me out of your life I cannot…"

"No just stop it!" Clare started to cry she got up grab her bag and ran out of Eli room crying

"Clare! Wait!"

"What do you want?" Clare says with venom in her tone

"Let me drive you home" Eli says

"No! Clare yells

"But it raining. Clare I don't want you walking in the rain"

"Why do you even care?"

With those words Clare ran out of the house crying

**Eli Pov **

What did I just do … what is wrong with me, I wanted to kiss her. Why am I so mess up, I just lost the best thing in my life. For being too stupid why can't I let my walls down and let her in … why do I keep on pushing her away.

**….Page break….**

Clare took out her phone and started calling drew

*ring* *Ring*

Drew: "Hello!

Clare: "Drew!

Drew: "Clare!

Clare: "Drew could you pick me up?"

Drew: "Yeah sure …are you okay, you sound like you been crying"

Clare: "I have been… please pick me up"

Drew: "Where are you?"

Clare: "I am at the park"

Drew: "All right I'm on my way"

Clare: "Drew!

Drew: "Yes Clare"

Clare: "Thank you"

Drew: "There is no need to thank you See you in a 10 minutes"

**12 minutes later **

Clare was sitting under pintable lounge crying her eye' out. When she heard someone calling her name she look it was drew

"Clare! "Oh my god what happen your soak and look like you been crying" drew says

"Drew I don't want to talk about it right now can we just leave" Clare says

"Yeah we can … do you want me to drop you off home." Drew asks

"NO! Please I need some company can we go to yours"

"Yeah sure come on" Drew put his arm around Clare's shoulder and led her to his car

**…Page break….**

*ring* *ring*

Adam: "Yo this is Adam what can I do for you on this fine Night"

Eli: "Adam! I mess up"

Adam: "Eli! "What did you do this time Doctor Moody?"

Eli: "this is not a time to joke around"

Adam: "what Bug Crawled up your ass"

Eli: "Adam I'm serious I need your help"

Adam: "what did you do, wet the bed"

Eli: "Adam! "Please... I am not in the mood for your sarcasm"

Adam: "fine but may I suggest a pair of Goodnites"

Eli: "Adam- would you fucking stop it. No, I did not wet my bed. What am I a 3 year old, no I mess up with Clare"

Adam: "you hurt her again didn't you …way to go Albert Einstein for someone who is smart you sure do the stupidest things"

Eli: "I know"

Adam: "what did you do this time?"

Eli: "I kiss her … then I kind of told her it was a mistake"

Adam: "You what! Are you stupid … why couldn't you keep your lips to yourself?"

Eli: "I don't know ,I wanted to kiss her, then when I did I felt guilty I don't know I'm mess up"

Adam: "you sure are… how do you suppose on fixing this"

Eli: "I really do not know. I was hoping you could help me"

Adam: "I don't think I should. You do not deserve her"

Eli: "I know but I cannot lose her Adam! she means everything to me"

Adam: "if she means everything to you … then why couldn't you just left her alone … couldn't you just let her go to the Halloween dance, then you wouldn't be in the predicament"

Eli: "I know but please I'm begging you"

Adam: "well this I never seen before Eli Goldsworthy! begging me to help him, is hell freezing yet"

Eli: "Adam!

Adam: "fine ill help, only because I feel sorry for you … just pick me up at the dance then well go to my house and plan what to do next"

Eli: "thank you Adam … I owe you"

Adam: "yeah, yeah but if you ever hurt Clare again I will kick you in nards harder then fiz" did.

Eli: "I won't this time"

**Later on that Night **

Drew hands Clare some shorts of her's she left at his house and his Degreasi shirt

"Here you go Clare!, you should go change out of these wet clothes" drew says

"Yeah thanks again drew"

"It's no problem, now go change, I do not need you getting sick on me"

Clare left to go change out of her wet clothes .while drew change out of his into a pair or grey sweats pants and a white v-neck Tee's then went to the living room and put the TV on, he waited for Clare to come down stairs 5 minutes later Clare came down.

"so what you watching" Clare asks

"Nothing really I was waiting for you to come down to see if you wanted to watch a movie" drew says

"That sounds great!" Clare says

"Do you want to talk about it?" Drew asks

"Not really but I guess it wouldn't hurt, since he already hurt me" Clare says with sadness

"What happen?" Drew asks

Clare told him what happen then by the time she was done, Clare was crying again

Drew grab Clare and held her in his arms let Clare cry into in chest "I just don't get him" Clare said

"What I see Clare! is you can do so much better. Eli is a dumb ass. If he does not see how amizng you are then he is not worth your time or your tears look at me Clare … I know a guy that would kill to be your boyfriend and that would not brake your heart"

"Yeah and who would that be" Clare asks

Drew lifted Clare by the cheeks and gaze into her Ocean Blue eyes "Me" drew say's with that drew lean down and kisses Clare he gave her the most passionate kiss a guy could give a girl

They did not notice someone coming in

"Drew!

**Please Review so I know what you think of it, the next Chapter will be intersting just wait and see. So who do you think walk in on them… 5 review and you will get the next chapter **

**xoxo Tori**


	6. Are you trying to do Jedi mind tricks

"**Are you trying to do Jedi mind tricks on me?"**

**I don't own degrassi or the Character's**

**Eli pov**

Adam & I just got to his house soon as we walk in we heard drew talking to someone we heard

**"What I see Clare is you can do much better Eli is a dumb ass. If he does not see how amazing you are then he is not worth your time or your tears look at me Clare … I know a guy that would kill to be your boyfriend and that would not break your heart" drew says **

"**Yeah and who would that be" Clare asks**

Eli notice Clare's voice he hated himself that he hurt her so much. Right when Eli was about to walk in on them to try to talk to Clare he could not believe his eye's, he caught drew leaning down and kissing Clare. Jealously and angry fill Eli body he was piss and sad then Adam walk in to see where Eli's gaze was Clare and drew were kissing.

"Drew! Adam yells

Clare & Drew turn around to see Adam and a jealous and furious Eli

"What is this drew! Adam asks curiously

"It me making a move on a girl like" drew says

"Well I can see that, what I mean is when, where & why"

"We'll ever since our plan, I have fallen for miss Edwards it use to be a crush but it has turn into something more"

"What! Eli & Adam both said

"What is he doing here?" Drew asks Adam

"He is here with me," Adam says

"I do not think so. Clare staying here tonight with me he needs to leave" drew says

"I'm not leaving in tell I get to talk with Clare," Eli says furiously

"There is nothing left to say Eli!" Clare says with venom in her tone

"Please don't end are friendship" Eli begs

"I am the one now, who need time, when I'm ready we can try the friendship out, but for now I need you to leave me alone". "Drew its okay if he stays let just got to your room," Clare says

"Yeah sounds like a good plan "drew says "but I got my eye on you" drew's says with venom in his tone

Clare and drew walk upstairs to head to drew room. '

Adam turns to Eli "Dude you mess up big time. Sorry to tell you this but I think you just lost Clare to my big bro … I do not know how that happen but it did"

"I know. How am I going to get her back now, if Drew in the way?" Eli asks

"I do not know man … but you had better think fast before you really lose her …time is ticking and so far, you are wasting time. Why couldn't you just tell her the truth that you want her…that you want to be with her? Not that kiss was a mistake or sorry for leading you on crap" Adam says

"I know , I know I mess up … I didn't mean to say that I wasn't thinking at that moment …you don't know how bad I wanted to punch your brother but I held it back , I didn't want to see Clare hurt more than she was " Eli says

"You better not or you Elijah! Will not be able to have kids by the time I am done with you," Adams says "I really do think you should go home Eli your not in the right state of mind right now to be around Clare or drew".

"What! No, I am not going anywhere; I need to make sure he does not take advantage of Clare" Eli says

"Eli! I'll keep an eye on them … but I can't stop them if they both want to kiss or do things it up to her, not you or I , can stop her" Adam says

"Fine I'll go but tomorrow we need to make a plan for me to win Clare back," Eli says

"Tomorrow I got other things I need to plan" Adams tells Eli

"Like what?" Eli asks

"Oh god! Did you already forget?" Adams says in a rude tone

"Forget…what?" Eli asks confuse

"Clare 16 birthday is in a week …I am planning a surprise birthday party for her," Adam yells at Eli

"Damn it! I forgot about that," Eli says

"For someone who is so in to someone you sure don't pay attention that much" Adam says in a disappointed tone

"I do, I've just been having so much on my mind lately I've just been so out of it. So tomorrow can we plan both…? I want to help too," Eli says

"I don't know if that a good idea" Adam says

'Why not" Eli asks

"Well one, Clare meant be here, 2 drew will be here and 3 Ail will be here, who meant kick your ass for hurting here friend Clare" Adams says

'I see your point then can we plan it later than, like on the phone or you come to my house" Eli says

"Yeah I can pencil you in" Adam says sarcastically

Eli got up and started heading to the door "Bye Adam! Remember keep an eye on them," Eli says, "I will" Adam says

…**Page break…**

"Drew! Did you mean what you said out there?" Clare asks

"I meant everything I said I really like you Clare, your different than all the other girls I've dated and I really like that you're not all needy and clingy … your smart, beautiful and very funny I may say. I know this may be soon to ask but will you give me chance to go out with me & go on a date with me, we don't have to be official yet unless you want to cause I would be proud to call you my girlfriend" drew says with a huge smile

Drew I never knew you had this feelings for me … you are amazing, of Course ill go on a date with you" Clare says excitedly

"Really Clare?"

"Yes, silly" Clare get's up and give drew a hug "thank you for being there when, I needed someone the most"

"You don't need to thanks me, I'm more than happy being there for you, but if you want to thank me a kiss well do that job" drew says

Clare lean down and give him a small kiss

"So when will this date of ours be?" Clare asks

"What about tomorrow night, dinner & movie"

"What movie" Clare asks

"Umm I don't know, will just pick it out when we get there" drew says

"Sounds good to me …drew! I'm getting sleepy can we call it a night" Clare says

I am getting sleepy to. So… where do you want to sleep tonight?" drew asks

"Adam's room" Clare says

"Alright sweet dreams Clare"

"Sweets dreams to you to Drew"

Clare left drew and headed to Adam room Clare knock on the door "who is it" Adam yell's "it's me Clare! are you alone"

"Yeah … I am, Eli left so you don't have to worry about him. So come in"

Clare walks in Adam's room see's him on the bed reading a comic. Adam looks up at Clare. "So do you want to talk about what happen to you and Eli?"

"Not really" Clare says

"I heard what happen. What Eli did was mess up I can't blame you for wanting nothing to do with him … but Clare he is still your friend no matter what happens you shouldn't push him out of your life, no matter what stupid things he do.""And Clare!"

"Yeah Adam!

"Are you and drew together" Adam asks curiously

"Well not yet …but maybe yeah" Clare says

"Oh My Gosh... you & my brother …never see that coming"

"Neither did I" Clare says

"So what happens next?" Adam asks

"Well tomorrow night he's taking me out on are first date then from there we see where it leads us "

"Where is he taking you?" Adam asks

"Movie & dinner" Clare says

"My brother serious …I never thought he would be into you"

"What is that suppose to mean!" Clare asks angrily

"Well you are not like the girls my brother used to dating your different but in a good way"

"Adam I'm getting sleepy can we talk about this tomorrow

"Yeah sure …and Clare!"

"Yeah Adam!

"You really should try to give Eli a second chance I know you are not over him," Adam says

"I may not be over him… but what he did was mess up and he really hurt me. I will think about it but he does not deserve a second chance. With that said, Clare laid down a drift off to a deep sleep.

**The next day Eli pov **

"There What! Please say you are just messing with me and this is all a joke Eli yells

"Sorry dude, but they are going on a date tonight, there sort of dating" Adam says

"What do you mean sort of?" Eli asks

"Well last night when I was talking to Clare she told me drew ask her out on a date and she said yes and that they were going to try the dating scene out, to see where it takes them." Adam says

"You mean there together, together," Eli asks in a jealous tone

"Well no, they haven't made it official yet, but if things go according to plan then yes they will be official" Adam says

"No we have to stop this …we have to get her to forgave me and give me a second chance, I can't lose her not to your brother" Eli says jealously

"I don't know what to tell you, what do you want to do… spy on her and ruined her date. Oh, shit! I should have kept my mouth close." Adam says

"No that a good idea. Where are they going on there date?" Eli asks

"I'm not saying" Adam says

"Come on Adam your suppose to be my friend, and didn't you tell me before drew cheated on his last girlfriend because she wouldn't have sex with him ,so he got it from someone else, I don't want that to happen to Clare" Eli says

"Are you trying to do Jedi mind tricks on me?" Adam asks

"Maybe, but will you help or not?" Eli asks

"I will but if this blow up in are face I'm blaming you" Adam says

It won't, we will be sneaky about it,"Eli says

**Please Review so I know what you think of it, the next Chapter will be interesting just waits and see. So what do you guys think Eli and Adam will do to ruined Clare's date with drew any guesses **

**The next chapter I am still working on so I will have it up sometime this week. And for those bitching about my grammar I posted that chapter cause people wanted it so I gave it to them, I was tried as hell when I posted it … but I'm not some excellent grammar god geeze.. Not everyone on here is a fantastic with their grammar everyone makes mistake deal with it, if you don't like it then don't read my story **

**xoxo Tori**


	7. If my plan goes according to plan

**In this chapter, Drew and Clare conversation is in bold because Eli & Adam are listening to the conversation**

**I do not own Degrassi or the Character's as you now now know it just me working on the Story and**

**The next day Eli Pov **

Adam & I where sitting behind Drew & Clare waiting for them to start talking. Adam Turn toward me "I can't believe you got me into this, if this blows up in are face's I'm having Fitz kick your ass Adam says seriously. "Whoa there young grasshopper trust me it won't blow in are faces, I got everything under control… If we are caught, we tell them we were having guy's night out" I say. Finally, we heard them start talking. Adam & I start to listen to conversation.

"**So how about we play 21 questions to get to know each other a little better" Clare says **

"**Sounds like a good plan to me" drew says **

"**So do you want to go first or do you want me to go," Clare says **

"**I'll go first" if you don't feel like answering, it's okay with me but who where you having a sex Dream about?" drew asks curiously **

For Once I am agreeing with drew on wanting to know whom she had her sex dream about. For all we know it about Declan or worst about drew I started getting jealous to even think Clare had one of drew or even Declan.

"**The truth… Eli!" Clare says nervously **

When Adam and I heard that, they both spit there Drinks out in complete shock. Clare was having a sex Dream about me, the same night I was having one of her. I was surprise I thought it would be of Drew or Declan or even Eric Northman from True Blood. Adam & I listen more to the conversation.

"**Clare you really like him?" drew asks. "Yes, I did, but it over with; he hurt me for the last time" Clare says with sadness in her voice.**

She really did like me that much, I still cannot believe she been having sex Dreams of me. That why she was trying to hide who she was dreaming about.

"**Do you still have those dreams about him?" drew asks. **

"**I am not going to lie, yes... I still had them but only in tell yesterday, I have not had one since" Clare says.**

"**I am sorry Clare" drew's says in a concern tone. **

"**Why are you sorry… you're not the one that hurt me" Clare says.**

I hate that I hurt her, why did I have to be so dumb and stupid and such a ass, why couldn't I just tell her the truth, no matter what I do I will make sure to get Clare back I really hope this plan work.

"**I know, but I really did think Adam plan was going to work to get Eli jealous to admit he wants to be with you, but I guess I was wrong about him… I really thought he care for you deeply I even thought he was in love with you but I guess I was way off" drew says.**

But I do care for her deeply …I think I meant even be in love with Clare … "why Adam!" I asked

"Eli you wouldn't Admit your feelings, so I thought if I could get you really piss and jealous you would come out with the truth and tell her how you really feel" Adam says "dude you could of just came to me and talk to me about it, it would have been better if you would of told me the truth." I say. We listen more to the conversation.

"**I thought it was going to work to, especially when we pretend to be making out when Eli open the closet door I thought he was going to spill he's guts out right there but no , I guess you can say I'm better off without him". Clare says with a sad tone.**

I wanted to punch Drew in the face when I saw him and Clare making out I was really Jealous but I hide it. I wanted to tell her how I really feel but it would not come out. She cannot close the door on me, not yet I will not give up on her without a fight.

"**If he going to be a complete ass to you then he doesn't deserve you, besides am here now" drew says. "Thanks Drew! … You know you really are amazing". Clare says with some happiness in her tone. **

If Clare were not here right now, I would punch Drew right now in the face. I hated That he had Clare now … but he want have her for long. I do not trust him one bit.

"**I have my moments… now your turn to ask me a question" drew says **

"**Have you ever had one?" Clare asks curiously **

"**Had What?" Drew says **

"**Sex dream" Clare says **

"**Oh yeah plenty of times" drew says **

"**Really, who was it about?" Clare asks curiously**

"**Promise me, you will not hate me" drew says in a nervous tone **

"**I Promise" Clare says **

"**It was about Ali" drew says in a nervously **

"**Ali! You mean, My Ali," Clare says **

'**Yes, you don't hate me" drew says in a nervously **

"**No, I do not" Clare says **

"**Really" drew says in a surprise tone **

He likes Ali! This could put this in good use the last time I check Ali like Drew, I overheard her one time talking about it to Adam.

"**Do you like her Drew?" Clare asks **

"**I am not going to lie, I had a crush on her ever since school started but Owen beat me to the punch to ask her out. Drew says **

"**Aww drew, I wish you would have told me I would of help you get her Clare says **

"**But it does not matter now because I got you …wait! I do have you?" drew says in a curiously **

"**So far that I know yes" Clare says with a small smile **

Not if I have a say in it.

"**What happen between you and Kc" drew asks in a curiously **

"**He cheated on me with Jenna then dumps me" Clare says in **

"**Wait! He cheated on you then Dump you, he must be stupid to leave you for her," Drew says shock **

Another thing I agree with him on Kc was Stupid.

"**Yeah that the story of my life … so times I think I'm not good enough for any guy cause every guy ends up hurting me." Clare says with sadness in her voice **

No Clare do not feel that way … you are good enough, you more than good enough.

"**Well I won't do that to you" drew says **

"**I believe you," Clare says **

What are you fucking kidding me, I don't trust this guy one bit, he seems like the type that will end up hurting.

"**Good" drew says **

"**Have you ever cheated on your girlfriend?" Clare says nervous **

"**Yes I have … but not the way your thinking" Drew says **

"**Drew! I cannot be with a cheater" Clare says **

"**Well you give me a chance to explain , it happen last year at my other school, I was dating this girl name Emily we be together for 4 months I really like her … this one night we went to this bonfire party some of our friends were having we went there hang out with are friends then Emily disappear so I went looking for her I caught her fucking one of the guys at the party, I got really piss and yell at her then storm off I end up hooking up with a girl at the part , I only cheated cause she did it to me, she really hurt me. But the next day I broke up with her, she spread this rumor that she dump me, because I cheated on her. She did that to help and reputation". **

Lies! Nothing but lies! There is proof that he was the one that cheated on his Girlfriend. He is lying to her … and Clare is going to fall for it.

"**I am so sorry … but you should of handling it better than the way you did. But it in the past right" Clare says **

"**Right, I am glad you understand... So are you going to give Eli another chance to be friends?" drew asks **

"**I do not know right now, I cannot stand to be around him." Clare says **

If my plan goes according to plan, I will have her friendship back. Let just hope's this work or I am S.O.L

"**Can't blame you … I would of Slap him for kissing me then saying it was a mistake he deserver's a good slap in the face." Drew says **

Yeah will I want to punch you in the face? Then tell you to stay away from my Clare and go back to your normal types of girls

"**I wish I did slap him in the face it would have probably help to ease the pain" Clare says **

If that is, what it takes to get your friendship back. I will let you slap as many times as you want ill even let you punch me

"**Hey, are you ready to head out and go see that movie" drew asks **

"**Yeah I am ready," Clare says **

"**Waiter! Were ready for the check" **

Part one of my plan here we go hopes this works.

"**Waiter comes to give drew the bill then leaves him drew take out his wallet as he was opening his wallet 5 condoms fell out **

"**What –The" drew says confuse **

"**Drew! Did you think I would sleep with you" Clare says venom in her tone **

"**No! I did not even have this in my wallet I do not know how they got there" drew says confuse **

"**Yeah because condoms atomically crawl into your wallet right," Clare says in sarcasm mix with venom in her tone **

"**No! Clare I'm telling you the Truth," Drew says **

"**Drew this Date is over" Clare yells**

"**Clare! Please give me a chance first let me pay the bill" drew asks **

"**Fine!" Clare says in a hateful tone **

Yes the plans working. I watch Clare sating there waiting for drew, she was piss that drew would even think she would have sex with him. But what she really does not know is that I planted those condoms in his wallet. I know Clare would be piss off at him to even think she would have sex with him. Now Part 2 of the plan is about to happen.

Drew cell phone started going off I watch Clare to see if she would pick it up and she does.

**Hello! Clare says **

"**Who the hell is this answer my baby phone" **

"**Excuse Me," Clare says **

"**What are you deaf … were my boyfriend drew" **

"**What! Boyfriend!, "Who is this?" Clare asks **

"**Drew girlfriend, who the fuck is this" **

"**Drew Date" Clare says **

"**Oh, hell no, put drew on the phone" **

"**Sorry but he's not here right now but I will let him know that you call, sorry I didn't know he had a girlfriend or I wouldn't be on this date" Clare says **

**The girl on the other line hang's up **

**20 seconds later drew cell phone goes off again this time it a text **

I hated to hurt Clare but it better this way… then her end up being with this guy and get her heart broken. I watch Clare then the cell phone went off again. She looks at it, I am guessing it was a text message but whom would that be from. Clare look at it she look even more furious

**Hey baby where are u at, you were suppose to pick me up an hour ago you had better have a good excuse why you are not here. I am super horny and I need you really bad **

**-Brooke **

"**What! That lying son of a Bitch he lied to me, another fucking liar" … Clare yells **

**Clare get's up furious and leaves while Clare starts headed out she bumps into someone Clare not paying attention said sorry then headed out without looking at the stranger she walk into. Clare headed out of the dot door and left.**

I saw Clare looking like she was ready to leave ,so I got up ready to follow her then ,I bang into her I was about to say something when she told me sorry without even looking up then left out of the door. I had to follow her but what was that text message that really pisses her off. I went by the table Clare had the cell phone already open I read that text

What! Who is Brooke?

We got Bianca to call drew cell who is this Brooke chick. Screw it I need to go after Clare.

**Please Review so I know what you think of it, the next Chapter will be interesting just waits and see. So what do you guys think is Brooke part of the fake chicks that drew seeing or is drew really another player that wants to take advantage of girl any guesses **

**xoxo Tori**


	8. Eli! You're talking about me

**Romantic Russian Roulette of game of jealousy ch 8**

**I do not own Degrassi or the character but I do own this story and the plot **

Eli Pov

I rush out of the door, I went looking for Clare I couldn't find her I went and got into morty as I did I heard someone Crying and talking to them self behind the alley I got out of morty and follow the voice I walk and found Clare sitting down on the ground on the left side of morty she was crying and talking to herself saying things like, "am I not good enough" Clare! She did not look up she got up and started walking away Clare! I yell she still ignore me she started running I got into morty and started following her she didn't notice me for awhile I notice she was heading to the park. 15 minutes later after following her. She did matter of fact go to the park, as she got there she went straight to the swings and sat on one I watch her take her iPod out from her purse started listening to it… it either now or later that I talk to her and work things out. I prefer now. I headed towards her direction she did not even hear me as I sat beside her on the next swing by her. I waited for a while to see if she notice me but she did not, so I grab the headphones away from her ears Clare! She jumps "Eli! What are you doing here? Clare asks as she gives me an annoyed look I wanted to see if you were okay I saw you leave upset from the dot what happen.

"Eli please just go, I told you yesterday I do not want to be around you or even see you so will you do at least one good thing and get lost." Clare said with venom in her tone

"I guess I deserve that!" I said

"What you deserve is a slap in the face," Clare said

"Would it make things better with us if I let you slap me in the face?" I said

"No it will not make things better Eli you really hurt me" Clare started to cry as she yell at me. I hate seeing her cry specially if it my fault.

"You just don't get it, I can't deal with someone that keeps on hurting me, I'm sorry Eli but I can't do this"

Clare started getting up. "Clare Wait" I got up and went beside her I grab her by the arm and pull her towards me she didn't look up at me, so I cuff her face in my hands and said "Clare will you Please Look at me, I didn't mean to hurt you last night, I was just not in the right state of Mind. But I am now; will you please give me another chance, I Promise not to ever Hurt you again" she still wouldn't look at me I pull her face closer I lifted up her cheeks this time are eye's lock on each other I lean closer and I whisper in her Ear "you are good enough don't you ever think you aren't" more tears came down from her eyes. "Clare! Will you please Say Something?" I look into her tears fill eyes

Eli! I can't do this" before she could go I crush my lips with her's I gave her the most passionate kiss to show her how I really feel but then she push me off and started yelling at me. She yell my name Eli! Then Slap me and told me to never touch her again and to stay away from her, just to stay out of her life from there she hasn't talk to me since, she's been avoiding me and Drew talking about Drew I found out from Adam that Brooke was the girl that drew cheated with on his ex girlfriend and that he was seeing this girl name Brooke, but it wasn't anything serious, he was going to end it if Clare and him did get a official , that what he said but I don't believe him not one bit. It's already Friday the end of the week, next Saturday will be Clare 16 birthday I hated that she wants nothing to do with me, Adam is still having a Surprise Birthday Party for Clare she deserves it.

Saturday 

"Eli will you get out of bed your starting to look like a zombie" Adam said

No just, leave

Look I am sorry things did not go as cording to plan but I am sure one day you guys will work it out Clare just needs some time."

But how long Adam for all I know she will never talk or be friends with me and I just can't take that Adam I know I made a big mistake by telling her that the kiss was a mistake and sorry for leading her on but I can't lose her I'm nothing without her I can't, eat drink or even sleep I'm a mess Adam

"Yeah I can see that. No offenses but you reek, How long has it been since you took a shower

You smell worst than you did at the win Dead Hands ticket and pass contest"

Adam this isn't a time to be a smart ass

I'm not being smart ass I'm just telling you the plain truth you need a bath… no more like a car wash to make you nice and new"

Adam!

"What even Big Foot would be disgusted with you?" Eli gives Adam an evil glare

"What if I tell you I can possibly maybe get you and her alone so you can try to talk some sense in her so you can work things out and I can be the third wheel? Wouldn't that be so wonderful" Adam says sarcastically

"I would do anything if you could do that but how? Adam"

"Eli! You're talking about me here I can make anything happen with just the right plan"

**Please Review so I know what you think of it.**** This was just a fuller cause the next chapter will be …...long and … I'm not saying just yet just sit back and get ready for the show cause it will be coming **

**xoxo ****Tori **


	9. Happy Birthday

**I dedicate this too two of my amazing people one will be my Beta reader & amazing friend ****ShootingStaronTheHorizon**** and my other amazing Friend and reader ****MadameDegrassi96****. Go read there fan fiction too there amazing this chapter for you guys!**

"**Happy Birthday"**

"So what exactly the plan?" I asked.

"Well today, we go shopping because you are going to need lots of stuff" Adam replied.

"You still have not told me the plan, Adam" I said.

Do you trust me? Adam asked

"Yes" I said

"Than just do as I say" Adam said

"Fine … but you will tell me later on right?" I asked

"Yes, I will" Adam answered

"Good now I guess off to the mall it is..." Adam spoke.

"You got it right you have won a cookie." Adam continued.

"Sweet! I want a monster one." I said.

"Are you sure, because for her surprise you will need a sweet Side Eli. The monster I don't think will help you. It might turn you into the hulk or even worst the…  
Joker" Adam said in a snarky tone.

"Real Funny Adam!" I rolled my eyes at him.

"It runs in my blood" Adam shrugged.

"I thought dork runs in your blood." I raised my eyebrows at him.

"Yeah, and sarcastic ass runs in yours" Adam dished out a comeback.

"Aright I am done." I stated.

"I just want Clare back, so whatever I have to do I will do it" I actually meant it.

"Man, what happened to the witty, sarcastic, dark Eli? Now you're going soft on me" He snickered.

Well I need to win back my girl back with affection, so I will do anything even if it out of my comfort zone." That scared me.

"You got it bad don't you Eli?" Adam asked, his face showing worry.

"I do not have it bad...I am in…" I started.

"You are what!" Adam smirked.

"Never mind" I rolled my eyes, trying to avoid his question.

"OH MY Batman … You were going to say you were in love with her, weren't you?" Adam accused.

"So what if I'm!" I didn't deny it.

"Aww I think it's cute … This surprise will work out even better than I had planned, now that I know you are in love with her." Adam said in a playful tone.

…..At The mall….

"So what's the plan?" I asked.

"I never said I had one but we are going to both make our own plan together starting at the mall." Adam answered.

"I am lost, what does the mall have to do with making a plan?" I asked.

"You see you are going to do all the things Clare wished a guy would do for her." Adam spoke.

"What!" I blurted out.

"Eli do you remember that Friday night we decided to have a misfits night?" Adam asked.

I nodded.

"Yeah I remember what does that have to do with the plan?" I asked.

"Well Eli, do you remember how we ended up watching Clare's Favorite movies?"

I nodded, once again.

"Yeah I remember" I said.

"Well, do you remember what she said?" Adam raised his eyebrows.

I thought back.

"Yes, I remember as if it was yesterday" Eli answered.

"Then you know what to do then..." Adam hinted.

"I do?" I said confused.

"What did Clare say about all those movies?"

"Well, when we watched "Can't buy me love" Clare said she wished she had a guy that would do that for her." I remembered.

"And…"

"When we watched "Say anything" she said she wanted a guy like that" Eli finished.

"And…"

"And when we watched "Sixteen Candles" she said she wished she could get a Guy like Jake Ryan"  
I was beginning to see a pattern.

"Do you understand now?" Adam asked.

"Yes! I know what to do now. I'm going to make everyone of her fantasies come true. I will be her perfect Guy." I said confidentially.

"Now my work here is done." He mentally gave himself a pat on the back.

"No…. I still need your help with getting the things, will you help?" I asked him.

"You're so lucky, you're my best friend or I would have left by now." Adam rolled his eyes.

…Clare Birthday….

"Alright, so you understand what going to happen? You so owe me for this, I had to cancel her birthday party for this you better end the night with you and Clare  
either friend's again or together. Oh and one other thing, if you ever hurt her again... Eli I mean this I will literally kick your ass myself." Adam threatened me.

"Okay karate kid! I promise I am only here to work things out, and if anyone gets hurt it's going to be me." I tried to assure Adam.

"Okay Doctor Evil, I'm going to take her out for Ice Cream. That should give you enough time to set everything up."

"Thank you Adam! I really do appreciate you doing this for me."

I watched Adam go inside. He would text, giving me the okay to enter, while he distracted Clare just enough to get me in. It took about 3 minutes for me to get  
the okay after 3 minutes was up. I grabbed all the things and headed straight for her bedroom. Thank God, her parents wouldn't be home in till next week.

Before Adam went in, he told me he would give me a hour to set everything up I went back outside to get Clare the birthday cake I got her … but I will put this in  
the fridge for now. I need to reheat the food I made for our inside picnic.  
I placed 8 strawberry scented, beautiful carved rose tea candles all on the ground around the picnic, with the food I had made. I, actually got us wine but, I do

not know if she likes wine or any kid of alcohol. In addition, I have my play list set to smooth the mood. I have balloons all over her room that say I love you and will  
you be mine? And please forgive me? I really went all out.  
"Hope this works."

An hour later, I heard the front door open. I heard Clare& Adam talking and what they were saying...

"I can't believe you ordered that much ice-cream, I'm surprised you didn't go diabetic on me." Clare spat.

"I was hungry and that ice cream was so good I had to get seconds and thirds... "Adam tried to make an excuse.

Crazy Adam… I hope Clare likes what I did and does not push me out of her life again I could not bare it. I thought.

I waited patiently for Adam to leave and Clare to come in to see her surprise. After 5 minutes, I heard Adam saying happy birthday, and see you tomorrow.

I waited another five minutes what was taking her so long …?

I opened her bedroom door to see she wasn't even coming up. She was sitting on the sofa and watching the news. I could hear there was a thunder storm  
coming … just great, just what I need. At least I have candles, but if she take's any longer the candles will go out… then I'll have to light them all over again. I  
complained to myself.

I was standing on her stairs watching her, waiting for her to at least make a move, something, anything. Suddenly, I heard a loud rumble of thunder outside the  
house. Clare jumped. I couldn't help but laugh at her she looked so cute when she got scared.  
She grabbed the remote and turned the TV off. She looks like she's about to head up stairs. I rushed back into her bedroom to wait for her. I waited for Clare by  
the picnic I had made.

I heard footsteps then I saw her bedroom door open, and there she was standing, Clare with a shocked expression on her face.  
"Happy birthday!" I yelled.

"What are you doing in here? … Why are you in my house? …why are you in my bedroom Eli?" Clare was startled.

"Clare it is your birthday I wanted to surprise you…" I said, thinking I did something wrong.

"Well you did! Now I want you to leave!" she yelled.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because Eli you know why" She responded.

"No! I don't Clare I spend all Week putting this together all for you."

No, you did this all for yourself, thinking I'd be willing to give you another chance. Well, you can forget about it!"

Clare yelled … then the electricity went out.

"Great …Just Great" I cursed.

"You need to leave" Clare insisted.

"No" I said.

"Yes Eli" She was obviously upset.

"Clare will you just hear me out?" I asked.

"Why should I?" She started walking away.

"Because I want to explain everything" I caught up with her.

"You think that's going to work everything out?" She said angrily.

"No, but it will be the truth and hopefully it will work something out with you." I said calmly.

She tapped her foot.

"You have 2 minutes to explain … then I want you out." She said sternly.

"I'm not leaving Clare" I foot my foot down.

"It's either you or it me" She's offering me an ultimatum.

"Clare just hear me out?" I'm thinking I have nothing to lose here.

"No I won't do this… you will end up hurting me again. I just can't take that again Eli." She said sadly.

Clare didn't want to hear anything I had to say, so she grabbed her coat and her house keys and started walking.

The rain was coming down hard. There were strikes of lighting coming down everywhere. Clare had no clue where to go because she had no car and she wouldn't make it to Adam's house in this thunder storm.

I grabbed my coat and ran outside as I was looking for Clare … where did she go? I thought to myself… Then I saw her, there she was down the street … looking  
like she was thinking.

Clare was about to just go for it, maybe she could make it to Adam's house in this rain As Clare was just getting ready to leave Eli yelled "Stop Clare this is  
ridiculous!"

"Ridiculous…. I'm not the one that kisses someone then says it is a mistake. I'm not the one who keeps leading someone on …. I am not the one who cannot just  
make up their mind already on what they want. I'm not the one who keeps on trying to make things work Eli, You are! I already told you I want you out of my life  
and I mean it Eli!" She screamed.

"Clare will you just shut that pretty mouth of yours and just listen to me?"

"Why should I!" Clare yelled

Eli pulled Clare's arm and spun her around so she was facing him.

"Let me go!" Clare yelled

"I will let you go, only if you will listen to what I have to say." He argued.

"Fine! I'm only giving you two minutes" Clare said.

"Alright, where should I start first?" Eli started.

"You only have 2 minutes use your time wisely" She looked down at her wrist watch.

"Well, that day that I invited you over to spend the night. Well I was hoping something would happen between you and me." Eli confessed.

"However, something did happen and you ended up screwing everything up Eli" Clare said.

"When it did, I was just so confused and out of my right state of mind. I didn't mean for you to think that kiss was a mistake because; no kiss from you is a mistake.  
Clare, nothing with you is a mistake." Eli said sweetly.

"Yeah right, you're just saying that to be friends again, or you're just pitying me cause it my birthday." She sounded hurt.

"Don't say that…Clare! I've have waiting for us to take the next step in our friendship" Eli said.

"Yeah, well you have a funny way or showing it!" Clare retorted.

"I know, I messed up .but I want to show you right now Clare. Look at me while I'm talking to you."

"Why should I?" Clare asked.

"Cause I have something I want to tell you I have been waiting a long time to tell you this now will you look at me?" Eli asked again.

Clare lifted her head up and looked into Eli eyes

"Clare Diana Edward I…I…" Eli started.

"You what?" Clare asked.

"I...Love you" Eli stuttered.

"Excuse me!" Clare asked.

"I love you Clare don't you know that by now … I love you so much that it hurts sometimes. When you told me, you didn't want me in your life that broke a huge  
piece of my heart."

Eli grabs Clare hands and holds them up with his. I want to be with you Clare… with that Eli let go of one of Clare's hands and cupped her cheeks and looked into her eyes. "I love you and I want to be with you … this isn't a game Clare I mean every word I'm saying … I'm not here to pity you or just do this because you wanted me out of your life. I'm doing this because I love you and can't live without you in my life."

Eli crashed his lips with Clare's. He gives her the most passionate kiss. This one was full of so much love and passion. After 2 minutes Eli looks into Clare's eyes. She was so beautiful even with soaked hair.

"Clare will you say something … anything?" He asked.

"I…I… I am confused" She stuttered.

"What are you confused about?" Eli asked her.

"Everything …you told me just a couple of weeks ago it was a mistake… then you come here and tell me you love me." Clare said confused.

"I do love you Edwards" Eli repeated.

"How do I know your telling the truth?" Clare asked.

"Well I don't know how… but I am … please tell me what I have to do …to show you I am being honest?" Eli asked.

"See, that's just it Eli. You should know the answer to that." She argued.

"Wait… will you come back in the house with me? And I will show you." Clare thought about it.

Eli held his hand out to Clare and she took it. Eli led Clare back to her house. As they got inside they were both shivering from their soak clothes, freezing.

"Eli, I think you should go" Clare said.

"What…why?" Eli asked.

"Because Eli I don't …." She started.

"Clare!" Eli yelled.

"No, Eli please just leave" She asked again.

"Fine, only because it's your birthday and I wouldn't want to ruin it." Eli said.

As Clare went up back to her bedroom she opens her phone to use the light to get back in her room without tripping on the picnic Eli made for her… why did Eli do this? She just wanted to hate him …now he does this …. Then kisses her and tells her he loves her … as Clare was about to get ready to change there was

some kind of rock music playing outside her window … She opened her window. There Eli was with an umbrella over him and a bom- box holding it up with one  
hand and an umbrella in the other. He sang along with the singer. Eli screamed the lyrics out

**I don't want this moment to ever end  
Where everything's nothing without you  
I'll wait here forever just to, to see you smile  
'Cause it's true, I am nothing without you**

Clare could not believe her own eyes. Eli was bringing her fantasy to life. She loved the movie say anything. She always wanted a boy to hold a boom-box with a  
love song he'd pick just for her.

**Through it all, I made my mistakes  
I stumble and fall, but I mean these words**

Eli yell's out the chorus with his heart and soul in the song …

**I want you to know  
With everything I won't let this go, these words are my heart and soul  
I'll hold on to this moment you know, 'cause I'll bleed my heart out to show  
That I won't let go.**

Clare stands by her open window. She could not help, but let a tear fall down her cheek. It was so romantic and sweet what he was doing … so always dream of  
this moment she never knew it could possibly happen.

**Thoughts read unspoken, forever in doubt  
Pieces of memories fall to the ground  
I know what I didn't have so, I won't let this go  
'Cause it's true, I am nothing without you**

All the streets where I walked alone, with nowhere to go  
have come to an end

Clare had to do something… anything so she grabbed her coat and headed out her room.

**I want you to know  
With everything I won't let this go, these words are my heart and soul  
I'll hold on to this moment you know, 'cause I'll bleed my heart out to show  
And I won't let go**  
Eli looked back up … he did not even see her, maybe she did not want to hear it anymore …Eli was hurt he had his own tear fall down his cheek. He would never  
have her the way he wants. As Eli was about to put the bom-box down … There, Clare was standing in the pouring rain … a familiar look on her face …was it  
love?

In front of your eyes, it falls from the skies  
When you don't know what you're looking to find  
In front of your eyes, it falls from the skies  
When you just never know what you will find (what you will find)

**I don't want this moment to ever end  
where everything's nothing without you**

Clare ran to him. She grabbed him by his coat and crashed her lips on his. The kiss was passionate, so much passion and love. She wanted to show him how much  
it meant to her that he would do that for her, that he really did care for her "….Eli I….I…Love you too." She said nervously.

**I want you to know  
With everything I won't let this go, these words are my heart and soul  
I'll hold on to this moment you know, 'cause I'll bleed my heart out to show  
that I won't let go (I want you to know)  
With everything I won't let this go, these words are my heart and soul  
I'll hold on to this moment you know, 'cause I'll bleed my heart out to show  
that I won't let go**

There the two were… total opposites, Eli & Clare kissing in the rain with the song still playing. It really was like a movie, but her own Movie. Eli pulled away just a  
little from her lips. "Clare I love you and I do not want to ever lose you I promise you, I will never hurt you again."

"We will fight but in the end will always make up and be together. Promise me that, Clare I could not lose you." Eli said.

"I promise you, but if you ever push me away & break my heart like that ever again Eli! I promise you, you will lose me for good!" She warned.

**Please Review so I know what you think of it. The next chapter will be what happen with them and Clare birthday party I'm not saying just yet what will come from that party but just sit back and get ready for the show cause it will be coming **

**xoxo Tori **


End file.
